This invention relates to disposable diapers having a pressure-sensitive adhesive closure. More particularly, the invention relates to disposable diapers having a reopenable and resealable pressure-sensitive adhesive closure.
Disposable diapers provide substantial advantages in convenience over diapers intended to be laundered and reused, particularly when they are used away from home. In recent years, many different disposable diapers have been proposed and some have been successful in the marketplace. Typical disposable diaper structures comprise a moisture-retaining layer of high liquid-holding capacity and a moisture-impervious backing sheet therefor, generally made of a plastic film such as polyethylene film or the like. Typical disposable diaper structures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,055 to Mesek et al and U.S. Pat. No. Reissue 26,151 to Duncan et al.
As may be seen from the above-cited patents, it is desirable to obviate the problems that are inherent in closure systems which utilize extraneous fasteners such as safety pins, snaps and zippers. To this end, adhesive closure systems have presented acceptable solutions, however adhesive systems known thus far, once applied to the polyethylene backing sheet, cannot be removed without either destroying the adhesive closure system or tearing the polyethylene sheet.
The present invention provides a pressure-sensitive adhesive closure which after being adhered to the polyethylene backing sheet of the diaper is easily removed, and repositioned, and again adhered to the polyethylene film. It has been found that particularly with respect to infant diapers in the toddler stage, it is desirable to be able to open the diaper to inspect it to see if the diaper needs changing. Previously available adhesive closure systems would either be destroyed or tear the polyethylene backing sheet upon opening, thus making the diaper useless. The adhesive closure of the present invention adheres to the polyethylene film thus securing the diaper in place about the wearer, but if it is desirable to open the diaper, the adhesive closure is easily removed for inspection, and then just as easily re-adhered to the polyethylene film, either in the same position, or in a different position.